ESTÚPIDO CUPIDO
by sakurafrozenprincess
Summary: El Hyuga cerró los ojos y si pensaba que no podía estar más enojado con ella se equivocó, ella abrió la compuerta y ahora de lo único que estaba seguro es que ambos terminarían lastimados. Para Natsumi No Chiharu y Adi-chan Hyuga


Hi:

Aquí estoy para dejarles éste pequeño one-shot. Es el primero que hago sobre ésta pareja y decidí subirlo hoy por ser el cumple de Neji-kun.

Dedicado a Natsumi No Chiharu y Adi-chan Hyuga que gracias a ellas y sus espectaculares historias el Nejisaku se convirtió en una de mis parejas favoritas.

Aclaración: AU

ESTÚPIDO CUPIDO

Estúpido Cupido es lo único en lo que pensaba una pelirrosa de nombre Sakura Haruno cuando ésta se dirigía lentamente hacia la playa donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

¡Estúpido Cupido! ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en joderle la vida a ella? Ella que era totalmente fiel a él, que consideraba al amor como lo más valioso del mundo, que soñaba despierta con su príncipe azul, ella que sólo quería ser feliz.

Una lágrima cayo pero la limpió rápidamente, ya no se permitiría llorar, no ésta vez.

Después de todo ella tenía la culpa por confiar en un ser que lleva pañales ¿cómo demonios no pensó en eso antes? Alguien que lleva pañales no es confiable, son lindos por supuesto pero definitivamente no son inteligentes.

Llegó a la playa donde se encontraban sus amigos y el dolor en su pecho se incrementó, estaban un poco alejados pero ella pudo distinguir perfectamente a todos. Naruto e Hinata abrazados tiernamente, Ino y Sai jugando dentro del mar, Temari y el holgazán de Shikamaru acostados sobre la arena mirando nubes seguramente, vio a Lee correr tras una divertida Tenten y alejados de las parejas estaban Sasuke y Neji platicando.

Sonrió ante esto pues ella no consideraba que los "Hmp" que musitaban fuese una palabra y menos que se podía entablar una conversación con máximo 3 palabras en cada oración, pero finalmente ellos se entendían.

Neji pareció sentir su mirada pues volteó a verla, el aire le faltó al notar que sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo hacía ella. Bajó la mirada abatida ¡Cuánta razón había tenido Neji acerca de Sasori! ¡Cuánta razón tenía acerca de ella! Apretó sus manos que estaban hechas puño cuando recordó la fuerte pelea que tuvieron hace 3 días.

***** FLASHBACK *****

Se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chonji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari. Matsuri y Sakura sentados en una mesa grande en la cafetería de la preparatoria Konoha. Los solían llamar "Elite" pues eran muy populares en toda su ciudad por 2 simples razones: estaban en el ranking de "Los más atractivos de Konoha" y todos destacaban siempre en el ámbito escolar o deportivo.

Además no se podía ignorar a un grupo de 16 jóvenes que iban prácticamente a todos lados juntos a pesar de que no todos estaban en el mismo curso.

"Elite" se podía jactar de que tenían una mesa "reservada" en la cafetería de su escuela ya que no les gustaba estar en mesas separadas, así que un poco de dinero reunido y un berrinche de Sakura a su tía Tsunade que era la directora y ¡vualá! mesa para todos.

Era la hora del receso y todos estaban platicando y comiendo cuando la voz ensordecedora de Naruto los hizo voltear a verlo

-Chicos, chicos… ¡Vámos a la playa el sábado!-

Todos se quedaron en silencio para captar perfectamente la idea expresada, varias sonrisas comenzaron a salir hasta que una voz fastidiada los sacó de su ilusión

-¿Y para qué demonios quieres ir a la playa dobe?- Pregunto el Uchiha

-¿Necesito una razón? ¿Querer pasar tiempo con mis amigos no cuenta?- Respondió ofendido el Uzumaki

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la respuesta tan seria del rubio, además era muy buena idea, maravillosa para ser de Naruto

-Además… escuché que abrieron un puesto de ramen muy cerca de allí, podemos ir a comer después-

A todos les salió una gotita, claro ¿porqué no lo dedujeron antes? La única razón para que el cerebro de Naruto funcionara era por su adorado ramen. Varias miradas asesinas se posaron sobre el ojiazul quien reía nervioso y se preguntaba internamente qué había dicho de malo. Toda la molestia contenida fue cortada por la pelirrosa que dijo

-Pues me parece una fantástica idea, incluso lo del ramen-

Voltearon a verla encontrándola con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa

-Piénsenlo, un día con el sol, el mar y la arena. Podemos llevar bocadillos y por la tarde ir a comer al lugar que Naruto menciona. No se preocupen, también hay otras cosas que pueden ordenar –

Todos lo pensaron, realmente sonaba bien la idea. Aceptaron sin mucho esfuerzo y comenzaron a organizarse para determinar en dónde y a qué hora se verían además de los bocadillos o bebidas que cada uno llevaría.

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando terminaron los planes y una nueva conversación de películas y directores iniciaba, salió de su trance al escuchar como Ino la llamaba.

-Frente … ¿Frente me escuchas? ¡FRENTE!-

-¡Demonios cerda no grites! ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!- Reclamó la pelirrosa con el mismo tono que utilizó la otra

-¿En qué piensas Sakura, estás como en otro mundo?- Cuestionó Tenten

La aludida no pudo evitar ponerse roja pues la verdad es que estaba pensando en su novio Sasori. Todas las chicas del grupo supieron interpretar inmediatamente su sonrojo y comenzaron a reírse tontamente. Los hombres no sabían que pasaba.

-¿Y piensas invitarlo?- Le cuestionó Matsuri, algo que deseó no haber hecho nunca pues de repente las risas y la plática en general se detuvo y el ambiente se llenó de tensión.

-¿A quién quieres invitar Sakura?- Dijo Neji con una voz suave pero sus ojos mostraban demasiado desconcierto y parecía que hasta una pizca de enojo

Sakura apartó la mirada de esos ojos que parecían querían traspasarla y abrió y cerró su pequeña boca tratando de decir algo, más nada salía de ellos. Sintió la delicada mano de Hinata apretando la suya, dándole valor.

-Perdón por no comentárselos antes pero la verdad es que tengo novio y me gustaría invitarlo para que pudiesen conocerlo- Explicó la ojijade en un murmullo, cerró los ojos esperando la reacción.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron todos los hombres -¿Quién, cómo, por qué? ¡No!- Chilló el rubio

Se escuchó un golpe en la mesa pidiendo orden -No sé por qué hacen tanto drama, no tiene nada de malo que Sakura nos quiera presentar a su novio. Hay que darle una oportunidad al chico- Les reprochó la vanidosa rubia

-Ese necesita más que una oportunidad, necesita un milagro para que éstos lo acepten después de todo lo que dicen de él- Le comentó en un susurro Temari a la novia de su pequeño hermano, la otra sólo asintió

Neji pudo escuchar ese comentario, definitivamente eso no le gustaba

-¿Quién es y cuánto llevas con él?—Preguntó el ojiplata mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la chica pelirrosa

La joven le mantuvo la mirada y contestó - Akasuna no Sasori, llevamos un mes-

Los hombres de ésa mesa se sorprendieron ¿cómo es posible que Sakura estuviese con Sasori? Él definitivamente no la merecía, además estaban todos los rumores que hablaban desde venta de drogas hasta infidelidad con la hermana menor de una de sus exnovias.

Neji cerró sus ojos con pesadez y la pelirrosa se estremeció al ver furia y desprecio cuando los abrió. La miró como nunca lo había hecho y su corazón se estremeció de dolor

-Eres una estúpida- Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería

El grupo aguantó la respiración mientras veían como los ojos de la joven se iban inundando de lágrimas. Dolía, dolía mucho más de lo que una vez logró recordar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de aquel castaño y pensó que a pesar de todo no lo quería perder, era su mejor amigo y necesitaba que él la apoyara. Se levantó dispuesta a seguirlo, ignorando los alegatos de los demás.

Salió de la cafetería pero ya no pudo observar el camino que había tomado el Hyuga. Una desesperación la inundó, no quería que las cosas estuviesen mal entre ellos. Recordó que cuando Neji esta enojado o preocupado suele ir a meditar a un pequeño jardín detrás de las canchas de atletismo, un lugar poco visitado pues estaba casi al final del instituto.

Caminó con rapidez y se detuvo cuando al llegar al lugar se encontró a Neji recargado en un pequeño árbol de cerezo con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar. Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a él le llamó con voz suave, éste abrió los ojos aún con la furia latiendo en ellos. Se separó del árbol y dio un paso dando a entender que no quería hablar con ella.

Sakura sin pensarlo tomó su brazo, no deseaba que se fuera

-Neji por favor vamos a hablar-

El castaño movió suavemente su brazo para liberarlo de la prisión que la pelirrosa había hecho, no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía el colegio. Escuchó como la chica lanzó un suspiro lastimoso y él sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. Apuró el paso, no soportaba oírla llorar pero la verdad es que tampoco estaba dispuesto a consolarla, ya no.

Se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar las duras palabras que le gritó

-¿Por qué Neji? ¿Por qué no me apoyas? ¿Acaso no quieres verme feliz? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?- Cuestionó la Haruno con voz fuerte, tal vez marcada por indignación, coraje o simplemente tristeza.

El Hyuga cerró los ojos y si pensaba que no podía estar más enojado con ella se equivocó, ella abrió la compuerta y ahora de lo único que estaba seguro es que ambos terminarían lastimados. No le importó, necesitaba descargar su furia.

Se volteó rápidamente y caminó hacia ella, cuando estuvieron frente a frente comenzó a hablar

-¿Egoísta? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¡De mí! He estado en cada paso que das Haruno, te he cuidado, te he apoyado hasta el cansancio y TÚ dices que soy egoísta. Aquí la única egoísta eres tú, sólo buscas tu satisfacción y tus caprichos y si no te apoyo con ésto es porque es lo más estúpido que haz hecho-

Sakura sintió un golpe en su pecho ante las palabras de su mejor amigo ¿ahora se suponía que ella era la egoísta? ¿Ella sólo quería ser feliz, eso contaba como egoísmo? ¿Qué no todos los seres humanos buscaban eso? Su indignación aumentó al verse ofendida

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres verme feliz. Yo sí creo en el amor, en las almas gemelas y en el destino. No me cierro a él como tú-

-Claro que no, por eso entregas tu corazón a cualquier patán que te mira- Dijo con veneno

-Eso no es cierto- Se defendió

-Por favor Haruno, no me hagas reír que bien sabes tengo razón. ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke, con Genma, Pain e HIdan? ¿Quieres que te recuerde que todos ellos jugaron contigo y cuando se cansaron te dejaron humillada y con el corazón hecho trizas? ¿Quieres que te recuerde que fui yo el que estuvo allí para consolarte? ¿Quieres que te recuerde que mientras tu pasabas días llorando ellos ya se revolcaban con quien se les cruzara por el camino? Por supuesto que no quieres que te lo recuerde ¿verdad?-

-Eso no volverá a pasar- Dijo la joven

Neji la observó, lágrimas caían de sus jades y se mordía el labio, la estaba lastimando

-Por supuesto que volverá a pasar porque tú eres tan tonta que no aprendes de tus errores. Dime Sakura ¿no te haz cansado ya de sufrir?- Le preguntó el peliplata con voz cansada, la miró detenidamente tratando de buscar la verdad

-Yo… yo… yo sólo busco el amor. Ya no quiero estar sola- Contestó con una voz angustiada, realmente sufría

El castaño cerró los ojos, se sentía triste… decepcionado. Lo lastimó y él sabía que ella no tenía ni la menor idea. Dio un suspiro y abrió sus orbes para mirarla en toda su magnitud. La historia terminaba aquí

-Yo sí Sakura, yo sí estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de verte sufrir por quienes no te valoran, estoy cansado de que tu felicidad dependa de esos malditos, estoy tan cansado de que sólo pienses en tus sentimientos que ignoras totalmente los de los demás, estoy cansado de esperar a que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor-

-Neji ¿por qué? ¿No entiendo lo…?- Le costaba formular una buena pregunta que la sacara de la tremenda confusión donde su amigo la metió

El Hyuga sonrió con tristeza –Por supuesto que no entiendes, ya me lo esperaba. Perdón Sakura, perdón pero ésta vez no estoy dispuesto a quedarme a ver como te destrozan el corazón pero ya no quiero mirar. Espero que él sea lo que buscas pero para serte totalmente sincero yo sé que no. Ésta historia va a tener el mismo desenlace pero con la diferencia de que mi participación terminó-

-Qué quieres decir con eso- Preguntó la pelirrosa con voz estrangulada, sus sollozos habían aumentado

El joven se acercó un poco más a ella, ahora la distancia entre sus cuerpos era casi inexistente. Él la miró profundamente y llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de su amiga, limpió los rastros de lágrimas y susurró

-Significa que esta vez sí estas sola- Le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de voltearse totalmente y alejarse de ella para siempre

La Haruno se encontraba totalmente estática, no podía reaccionar y no sabía si era por el dolor que le provocaba la situación o era porque sus miembros se negaban a responder por la electricidad que la recorrió completamente al sentir la cercanía y los labios de Neji.

Lo vio partir y juró que podía sentir como su corazón se hacía añicos, nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a ella y se dejó caer en el verde césped totalmente derrotada. Lo había perdido

***** END OF FLASHBACK*****

Se acercó a paso lento hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos, ellos al verla la saludaron a la distancia con un movimiento de mano. Neji se abstuvo

Sakura tendió una toalla sobre la arena, tomó su ipod se colocó los audífonos y se sentó. Mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte y su mente estaba en cada frase triste de la canción que reproducía

Después de algunos minutos sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, se sobresaltó al principio pero sólo sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de que era Hinata. Ésta se sentó a su lado en silencio y espero hasta que la ojijade comenzara a hablar, la conocía y sabía que estaba mal

La chica se sacó los audífonos y le dijo con voz débil -Me engaño-

No apartaba la vista del océano y el cielo unidos

La tímida chica abrió los ojos por la impresión, no podía creer que le sucediera otra vez. Tomó la suave mano de la pelirrosa entre la suya y sólo pudo musitar un -Lo lamento tanto Sakura-

La mencionada sonrió con tristeza -¿Qué es lo que hago mal Hinata? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar el amor como todos ustedes y ser feliz? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?- Le comentó a su acompañante, luchaba por que su llanto no saliera

La pequeña pelinegra le giró la cabeza con delicadeza para que pudiese mirarla –Eso Sakura, es eso lo que haces mal. El amor no se busca amiga, el amor llega. Tal vez se tarde demasiado pero al final siempre llega-

-A veces no llega Hinata ¿Qué hay de las personas que se quedan solas de por vida? ¿Qué hay de aquellos que nunca se enamoran?- Preguntó con desesperación

La Hyuga le sonrió para tranquilizarla y después abrió la boca para decir -No es que nunca se hayan enamorado Sakura, sino que estuvieron tan ciegos que no lo supieron. Probablemente dejaron escapar la oportunidad porque estaban esperando al príncipe azul. Lamentablemente esos no existen, sólo somos personas y como tales tenemos defectos y virtudes-

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, por fin lo había entendido. Ella iba por la vida buscando a quien amar, entregando su corazón a cualquiera que parecía un príncipe pero ahora que lo pensaba un príncipe no valía por su armadura y su castillo sino por su sacrifico. Un príncipe sólo valía porque luchaba y se entregaba.

Volteó instintivamente hacia donde se encontraba Neji y pudo observar como él iba en dirección a un rompe olas, usualmente le gustaba ir allí y contemplar desde lo alto de las rocas el mar. El sonido le tranquilizaba

Sonrió con ternura, Sakura no pudo ver la emocionada sonrisa de la pelinegra.

-Deberías a ir a hablar con él- Le dijo la joven -Ha estado de muy mal humor-

La Haruno volteó a ver a su amiga y bajó la mirada con tristeza -Él no desea hablar conmigo, siempre que lo intenté me ignoraba y se marchaba. Terminé rindiéndome-

-Esta vez te escuchará, estoy segura. Sólo habla con el corazón-

Un tenue rubor acudió a las mejillas de la pelirrosa, Hinata se hizo la desentendida y agregó con voz divertida

-Además nos harías un gran favor en la mansión, ya nos fastidió que gruña por todo. ¿Sabes? Ayer se molestó porque la servidumbre no le sirvió ensalada de calabaza y él…-

-Odia las calabazas- Dijo Sakura sin percatarse de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, la otra asintió en silencio

-Bien, es tiempo de terminar esto, voy a hablar con él- Ambas jóvenes se levantaron, Sakura le dio su ipod a la Hyuga y comenzó a caminar pero recordó algo y volvió sus pies, capturó a su amiga en un cálido abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Hinata- La aludida correspondió el abrazó y al separarse le murmuro un "ve"

Sakura caminó hasta donde se encontraba el castaño, estaba nerviosa y esperaba que ésta vez él la escuchara. Después de unos minutos llegó hasta donde él se encontraba, estaba mirando el horizonte pero aún así podía ver su perfil, se quedo maravillada al contemplarlo con total conciencia. Su largo cabello se movía con el viento, su amplia espalda y sus fuertes brazos, los marcados abdominales que se podían notar gracias a la delgada playera sin mangas que llevaba.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa, era la primera vez que lo veía tan deseable. En ese momento recordó como se habían conocido.

Fue gracias a Naruto e Hinata, ellos comenzaban a salir y un día cualquiera decidieron quedarse en la casa de éste para ver una película. Ella al necesitar un libro que había olvidado en la escuela fue a la casa del rubio que casualmente era su vecino y compañero y se encontró con la pareja. En ese momento llegó Neji informándole a su prima que había olvidado su sweater en el carro, los presentaron y después de eso Hinata propuso "inocentemente" que los 4 vieran la película y al terminar cenaran. 15 minutos después de estar peleando con la pareja y tratando de hacerlos entender que no podían terminaron rindiéndose y aceptaron.

Neji al principio fue muy serio y cuando le preguntaba algo para evitar los silencios incómodos sólo le contestaba con aquel estúpido e irritante monosílabo, claro que ella ya tenía experiencia con esas conversaciones así que no se molestó y siguió hablando

Pasaron los meses y comenzaron a llevarse mejor, él ya le hablaba sin necesidad de formular primero una pregunta y como pasaban mucho tiempo juntos gracias a aquella relación se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

Observó como Neji se daba la vuelta y la observaba detenidamente por unos segundos, sus ojos mostraban frialdad, como si fuese alguien sin importancia. Comenzó a caminar pero ésta vez no dejaría que se marchase.

Ella también caminó hacia él y cuando el joven hacía un ademán para esquivarla y seguir su camino ella se abrazó fuertemente de él.

Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sakura lo abrazaba por la cintura y un segundo después sintió las convulsiones que daba su pequeño cuerpo, estaba llorando. Trató de evitarlo pero sus brazos terminaron rodeándola, dándole el refugio que ella necesitaba. Se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que ella levantó su cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran.

A Neji le faltó la respiración, a Sakura el corazón le tembló. Neji acepto que la amaba, Sakura que no podía vivir sin él

La pelirrosa separó sus labios para dejar salir un -Lo siento tanto. Estabas en lo correcto, siempre estás en lo correcto-

Neji malinterpretó las palabras, el dolor en su pecho que sintió había desaparecido regresó con mayor fuerza. Deshizo el abrazo y la separó de su cuerpo completamente, le dijo con voz colérica -Así que para eso vienes, para que te consuele nuevamente de tu decepción amorosa, te dije que no contaras conmigo ésta vez. Sabes, por la amistad que alguna vez nos unió espero que no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida-

La joven contuvo la respiración, no entendía que pasaba y porque le dijo algo como eso. Ella no quería consuelo, ella lo buscaba a él, quería estar con él.

Sonrió, se acababa de percatar que la amistad que sentía por Neji era más que eso. Quería abrazarlo, verlo dormir, anhelaba que su voz fuera lo primero al escuchar al inicio y final del día, se dio cuenta que deseaba ser enteramente suya.

Vio al castaño que caminaba pera alejarse de ella, necesitaba que él supiera lo que sentía. Probablemente su amistad terminaría para siempre pero no podía quedarse callada.

-Te amo- Gritó para que él la escuchará, funcionó pues detuvo inmediatamente su huida.

-Te amo- Volvió a repetir acercándose a paso lento hacia él

Neji no podía moverse, quería voltear y observar a Sakura pero sus piernas no le respondían. Su cerebro no paraba de repetir las palabras dichas y estaba tan ausente que apenas sintió como la chica lo tomó del brazo y lo giró lentamente para quedar frente a ella

-Te amo- Le volvió a repetir pero esta vez con voz dulce. Neji analizó con detenimiento esos ojos verdes en busca de alguna señal de que aquello fuese una mentira o una broma. Sólo pudo leer en ellos nerviosismo pero eso fue suficiente para entender que era cierto. Iba a decirle algo pero ella lo calló colocándole dos dedos sobre su boca y le sonrió

-Te amo Neji y si te dije que tenías razón no fue por lo de Sasori. Tienes razón en que soy una egoísta, incluso en éste momento lo soy porque he sacrificado nuestra amistad por decirte lo que siento. Perdóname, perdóname por no poder evitarlo, perdóname porque no puedo callarlo- La chica bajó la cabeza apenada, los ojos se le humedecieron al solo pensar que ahora él se alejaría para no darle ilusiones.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que Neji levantaba levemente su mentón para que lo mirara, se sorprendió al ver la amplia sonrisa en los labios del Hyuga. Su mente la abandonó completamente al escuchar un "yo también te amo" e inmediatamente los deliciosos labios del chico apretando ligeramente los suyos, le correspondió tontamente, posiblemente por el nerviosismo y el mar de sensaciones que hacía su cerebro colapsar.

Neji la sintió tensa en el beso, sabía que era por el nerviosismo. Colocó sus grandes y varoniles manos en la delgada cintura de ella y la apretó contra sí, después de unos segundos sintió como ella se entregaba al beso completamente y en un intento de acercarse mas llevó sus brazos a su cuello.

Algo en él explotó al escuchar un pequeño e involuntario gemido que dio la Haruno, lentamente fue bajando la intensidad del beso, la amaba y no quería perder el control de lo que hacía.

Después del beso Neji la estrechó contra su fuerte pecho y ella bajó sus delgados y blancos brazos a su cintura e inundó sus pulmones del olor característico de ese chico.

Estúpido Cupido, pensó, sufrió mucho por encontrar el amor ¿Por qué demonios no le mandó señales claras y le ahorro tantas lágrimas? ¡Pero no! Le gustaba joderle la vida, si por eso ella decía que los seres con pañales no son inteligentes.

Estúpido Cupido susurró, gracias por traerme el amor.


End file.
